— Ojos Verdes —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Sakura llega en "compañía" al mar dispuesta a olvidarse de los recuerdos de Sasuke, el fraude, su manipulación. Lujuria, soberbia, avaricia, ira y envidia son pecados que los ciegan, pero ¿quién es el responsable de ellos? Nadie más que su propio hermano


**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sus comentarios me ayudan a actualizar pronto, en verdad que si u.u

Denle una oportunidad, si es demaciado mala haganmelo saber y así le paro antes de ser un desastre xD tomatazos son bien recibidos :)

* * *

><p>Sakura llega con "compañía" al mar dispuesta a olvidarse de los recuerdos de Sasuke, así primero debe recordar cada uno de caprichos de este, ella en confianza comienza a contar cada una de sus vivencias, la manipulación, el fraude, la traición y los pecados capitales de este.<p>

Lujuria, soberbia, avaricia, ira y envidia, pero ¿quién es el responsable de causarle cada uno de los pecados? Nadie más que su propio hermano…

Ella era tan sólo una chica inocente que sucumbió ante la tentación de él, sin embargo en el fondo de su desprecio encontró consuelo en la persona menos esperada, realmente ¿podrá ser feliz?

●*●*● ItaSaku●*●*●

* * *

><p><em>Mírame, estoy aquí una vez más... Llorándote en este inmenso mar azul porque sólo aquí puedo sentir que mis lágrimas son insignificantes.<em>

_- Estoy atada a tu recuerdo, no puedo olvidarte y lo sabes. Quiero pero no puedo…_

_- ¿Patética? Si, lo sé. También lo creo, pero hoy será la última vez que ocupes un lugar en mis pensamientos._

Y es que hace ya tanto tiempo que no te recordaba, mi vida parecía cobrar sentido ¿sabes?, por fin había logrado apartarte de mí ser, compartimos tantos momentos juntos y te di todo lo que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, sin embargo dedicaste cada minuto de tu tiempo a echarme en cara mis errores, o como decías a "explotar mis imperfecciones", porque no te cansabas de recordarme que no era capaz de hacer feliz a nadie, cómo no me di cuenta, tu nunca llegarías a amarme.

— Dignidad — Era algo que yo no conocía en ese entonces. — Cuanta falta me hiciste.

—Tuviste la culpa— Me dijo aquél imperturbable caballero mientras ocupaba un lugar a mi lado.

—Nunca lo eh negado— Respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos, sus palabras eran realmente ciertas, yo no estaría sufriendo si no lo hubiera permitido.

Antes de que mi vida fuera un total asco yo era una mujer completamente diferente, para muchos la mujer perfecta, a estas alturas sé que eso no existe, pero vamos… en ocasiones las mentiras son buenas para subir nuestra autoestima, pero ciertamente era mejor que lo que me tocó vivir.

Sakura… ese es mi nombre, era similar a aquellas flores de primavera, delicada, frágil, hermosa y al mismo tiempo fuerte para sobrevivir inviernos fríos, más no para sobrevivir a "tu" nivel de rigidez. Cuando te conocí quedé cautivada por tus ojos, por tu aroma, por tu cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo destrozada por el trato que me diste. Podía recordarlo. Fue el inicio de mi vida como masoquista.

Era una tarde de verano, el sol resplandecía anunciando la apuesta. Era el día más emocionante de mi vida, finalmente cumpliría 18 años y mi padre me daría control de ciertas acciones de nuestra empresa, para eso había preparado una fiesta, invitó a sus amistades más furtivas y entre ellas aparecieron Fugaku Uchiha y su respetable hijo… Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde el primer instante quedé cautiva, y tú lo notaste, fue ahí donde una malvada idea surcó por tu mente, esbozaste una sonrisa y fue suficiente para acercarme a ti.

Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte? — Fue lo único que logró salir de mis labios.

Como quieras… —Pude sentir un rastro de arrogancia en ti, que ignoré.

Tomaste una copa de whisky y me miraste fijamente, nunca olvidaré lo oscuro y sin brillo que eran tus ojos. Así como tu corazón

—Lo siento Sasuke-Kun, te vi demasiado solo y quise…—

—Que molestia, ya te dije que no me interesa— Callaste dudando en continuar— Ya estás aquí ¿no? — Yo no quise molestarte, discúlpame…

—Tsk, deja de disculpaste, me fastidias —

Yo me quedé atónita, no sabía que decirte, pronto mis ojos se humedecieron y mis piernas reaccionaron a alejarme de ti, me dirigí hacia el jardín y ahí me quedé lamentándome, sin embargo esa escena no escapó de la vista de todos que nos miraban sorprendidos.

¡Hey! Sakura — Me dijo Ino con tranquilidad, no quería asustarme.

Pero finalmente lo hizo logrando que me pusiera de pie de un salto.

—Tranquila ¿sí? — Trató de calmarme con una sonrisa — Ya se fue, se portó como un idiota.

¿Enserio se fue? — La miré con sorpresa, mis ojos verdes de clavaron en ella olvidando lo  
>que hacía apenas unos minutos atrás había sucedido. — ¿Cómo?, ¿Dijo algo? —<p>

Se fue, ¿qué esperabas? Después de lo sucedido sería una locura quedarse— me dijo con un tono de incredulidad— Escuché todo lo sucedido y le reclamé.

¿Qué hiciste qué? — pregunté nerviosa, pero pronto caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho— Quiero decir, gracias Ino, en verdad no esperaba que Sasuke-Kun me tratara de esa manera…

La noche transcurrió de lo más "normal", o eso habían tratado de aparentar todos, el señor Fugaku se disculpó por la actitud de Sasuke y prometió que hablaría con él, yo sólo asentí y traté de olvidar lo sucedido, sin embargo muy en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba recibir una llamada de él para comenzar de nuevo… Vaya estupidez.

Para mala fortuna mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y la tal ansiada llamada fue recibida y con ella el principió de una pesadilla que creía el paraíso.

Sakura…— Escuché pronunciar mi nombre de sus sexys labios— soy Sasuke, quisiera hablar contigo… personalmente.

¡Hola Sasuke-Kun! — Expresé con alegría — Estoy en casa, si gustas puedes venir.

No, preferiría que fuera en otro lugar — Me espetó, y yo cedí como era de esperarse — Paso por ti a las 5.

Te estaré esperando — Apenas dije eso y él colgó, pero qué más daba, tenía una cita con él.

Yo quedé ilusionada, no me importaba nada, solo quería que me conociera y así pudiese notar lo mucho que gustaba. Sí, era un sueño tonto, yo era una tonta, pero como tal era normal mi forma de pensar.

Sasuke pasó puntualmente por mí y me llevó en su lujoso jaguar a un paseo por la costera, quedé maravillada al ver que tenía una cena preparada para los dos, se portó como todo un "caballero", me abrió la puerta y ambos nos sentamos a disfrutar del atardecer, el cielo era hermoso, todo estaba puesto a nuestro favor y yo caí.

Sakura, yo quiero disculparme contigo — Me dijo tomándome una mano— no debí tratarte así. - Fue lo único que escuché, y suficiente para que quedar complacida

No digas más — para mí eso era suficiente— todo está bien.

Sakura…— Él me atrajo hacía sus labios hasta fundirnos en el beso más pecaminoso de mi vida.

Nadie sabía lo que ese beso había traído consigo, lo cierto era que Sasuke era uno de los principales pecados capitales… la viva imagen de la _**Soberbia.**_

Pero así como él, _existía otra persona que superaba a Sasuke en absolutamente todo_, él llegó a mi vida para sacarme del hoyo donde me encontraba, pero todo a su tiempo, esto apenas comenzaba…

* * *

><p>Espero que les agrade el comienzo, sugerencias son bien recibidas.<p> 


End file.
